This invention relates to the dispensing of web material such as toilet tissue, paper towels and the like, from rolls of web material contained within a dispenser. This invention further relates to improved rolls that contain web material for use with a dispenser, and to methods of forming such rolls. The inventive concepts will be described hereinafter primarily in relation to toilet tissue dispensers and toilet tissue rolls. It is to be realized that the inventive concepts described herein have applications to other types of web materials in addition to toilet tissue, including, but not limited to, paper towels.
There has been continuing effort over the years to provide toilet tissue dispensers that store multiple rolls of toilet tissue and sequentially dispense the rolls. One of the advantages provided by these types of dispensers is that a reserve roll (or rolls) is available as a replacement for the roll that is currently in use.
To avoid tissue waste, it is important that the roll currently in use be depleted to its fullest extent before allowing the user to access a replacement roll. Devices that attempt to achieve such a result using a variety of methods are known in the prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,294,329; 3,381,909; 3,387,902; 4,108,513; 4,522,346; 4,577,426; 5,310,129; 5,636,812; and 5,749,538.
There is, however, a continuing need for improved toilet tissue dispensers that inhibit access to a replacement roll until the roll currently in use is depleted.
The invention provides an improved web material dispenser that is designed to dispense web material, such as toilet tissue or the like. The web material dispenser comprises a housing, with a spider rotatably mounted within the housing for rotation about an axis extending through a center of the spider. A plurality of spools are connected to the spider and project therefrom in a direction parallel to the rotation of the spider axis. The spools are rotatable with the spider along a rotational path spaced from the axis. A core stop is fixed to the housing, with the core stop crossing the rotational path of the spools to prevent rotation of the spider until the tissue has been substantially depleted or exhausted from the roll.
In addition to the web material dispenser, the invention provides an improved web material roll for use in the inventive web material dispenser described herein or in other web material dispensers, as well as a method of making the roll.
In one version as claimed, a web material roll includes first and second core sections, with the core sections being spaced apart from each other to define a gap therebetween. In addition, a web material is wound onto the core sections.
A method of forming a core for this type of web material roll comprises providing an elongate, generally cylindrical tube having a longitudinal axis; cutting the tube into a plurality of generally cylindrical sections, with each of the sections having a length approximately equal to a width of web material to be wound onto the roll; and removing a predetermined length from proximate the center of at least one of the sections to form first and second core sections, whereby the combined length of the first and second core sections is less than the width of the web material to be wound thereon.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages and objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying description, in which there is described a preferred embodiment of the invention.